codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Lyoko: Revolution - Episode 1: And So It Begins...
Story A fair-skinned girl with a pint t-shirt, jeans and long dark brown hair is shown tapping her foot in Virbank's Industrial District. A tanned-skin boy with a dark unzipped jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans, and short light brown hair walked up to her. "What the hell, Will? I told you to get to the factory fifteen minutes ago," the girl yelled. Will flinched and said," Sorry, Ilene, Kenny's car had a flat." "Just, c'mon," Ilene stated walking into the factory. Will followed her into the abandoned factory "So did you need from this place anyway?" Will asked Ilene. "Scrap metal for my robot, idiot," Ilene replied to Will," I want to check the lower floors to see if there is anything there." Ilene pointed to the elevator. The two went down the elevator to a lower floor. Meanwhile, two people were outside the factory unknowingly that the other was there. The two back up and bump into each other, frightening them. One shines a light on the other. "Kenny, what the hell you doin' here? Tell me, or I'll whoop your white ass!" a dark-skinned girl with a blue long-sleeve shirt and black jeans with medium-length black hair quietly yelled. "Relax, Sundra, it's both obilivous we're here to see what our best friends are up to," a fair-skinned boy with an orange zipped jacket, brown shorts and blonde hair answered. "All right, we'll both go in and spy on them, just keep quiet," Sundra ordered Kenny. The two quietly walk in the factory and notice the elevator going down. Back with Ilene and Will in the elevator, the two wait for the door to open. The door opens and the two are in shock and awe. The two see a supercomputer. "What is this Ilene?" Will asked. "I don't know, it looks like some sort of computer. Most likely a supercomputer to be exact," Ilene answered. "Wow!" a voice yells. Sundra and Kenny walk out the elevator. "Sundra, really again?" Ilene asks. "You, too Kenny," Will says. "Sorry we both know you two love each other, this is the fifth time you've been out together, just fess up," Kenny states. "Sixth sweetie," Sundra corrects him. Ilene and Will blush. "So where's this supercomputer's on switch?" Sundra asked. "Probably on a lower floor," Ilene replies. She then notices a hatch and climbs down it. The other three follow her. The four are shocked to see something else. Three cabins were standing on the lower floor with wires going to the supercomputer. "What are these Ilene?" Kenny asks. "I have know idea," Ilene replies. The four call the elevator and go down one more level. The door opens and the supercomputer's main frame comes out of the hatch. The panel with the switch opens up. Ilene goes and pulls the switch to the on position. "I hope we don't regret this in a minute," Kenny says. The four go back to the lab to see what happens. The supercomputer starts as well as the holomap. The four stare in shock. Then a program opens up. Ilene takes a look at it. "What is it?" Sundra asks. "It's encrypted, I'll have to decode it, but it'll take some time to do," Ilene states. She opens up her satchel and puts out her laptop and syncs the program onto it. The four leave the factory. The next day at lunch. "So Ilene, did you encrypt that program?" Kenny asks. "I did, but it got corrupted, the program was actually by a man, but I didn't get his name clearly, it was something like Jamie Bells or something similar, but whoever he was told me those things on the second room where scanners to a virtual world, called Lyoko and left me intructions to it as well as the return to the past prodecure," Ilene tells the group. "Virtualization, time travel. It sounds like a bunch of sci-fi to me," Sundra says. "True, but maybe we should test this first to see if this guy isn't just hoaxing us," Will says. Just then a girl with brown hair, a pink tube top, daisy dukes, and a pink headband walked up to the group with her two lackies. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Einstein and her groupies," the girl says. "Hey, Will, so there's this movie tonight wanna go see it with me?" "For the millionth time Rita, no, and who are these two gentlemen stalking you, anyway?" Will tells the girl. "We're Rita's fan club," a boy with a sweater vest, khakis, glasses, and red hair says. "Yeah, Rita's the hottest girl on campus. I'm Nick and that's Henry," a boy with a jersey, athletic shorts, and blonde hair states. "Rita, head's up your fan club is probably delusional," Kenny states. The four then laugh. "Whatever. C'mon guys let's go," Rita and her lackies leave. Then a fair-skinned girl walks up with a small purple hoodie, a mauve undershirt, purple pants, and short blonde hair with a purple streak in it. "Is Sundra Ravenna here?" she asks. "Yes, I'm here, why?" Sundra asks. "I'm Dani Norman, your new roommate," the girl says. She then sits down at the table with the others. Sundra introduces her to Ilene, Kenny, and Will. "Do you have enough to eat there?" Kenny asks seeing the large amount of food on Dani's tray. "Hey, I have a right to eat, plus Rose was nice enough to give me extra food," Dani tells Kenny. Later in Dani and Sundra's dorm. Sundra opens up the door after meeting with the group about finding a guinea pig for the virtualization process and finds a small dog. Sundra spots a note that says that this is Kiwi, Dani's dog and she was to be a secret from the faculty. Sundra then calls Ilene. "Ilene, I think I found a guinea pig for that process, I'll bring it to the factory ASAP," Sundra tells Ilene. Sundra baits Kiwi with dog food to the factory. Around the corner, Dani spots Kiwi leaving the room and runs after her. At the factory, Sundra leads Kiwi to one of the scanners. Sundra leaves to go to the lab. "Alright, the dog is in place," Sundra tells Ilene. In that moment Dani goes out of the elevator and spots Kiwi in the scanner. "There you are my sweet puppy," Dani says. Kiwi leaps out of Dani's arms and the scanner's doors shuts. "Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. Hey that's some weird dog Sundra," Ilene points out to Sundra. "Wait that's Dani Norman, that girl from the lunchroom earlier," Sundra states," you gotta stop the process!" "I can't. When you start it, you can't just stop it," Ilene claims. Meanwhile, Dani is virtualized in the Forest Sector. She takes a look at herself. She is wearing a purple suit with a picture of Kiwi's face on it, purple cat ears, purple gloves, and a purple cat tail. "Um, if this is some sick joke, please tell me," Dani states. "Dani, this is Ilene Fields, from earlier. This is no joke, you've been virtualized onto a world called Lyoko," Ilene tells Dani. "Then why do I look like some big purple cat?" Dani asks. "I'm not sure why, but maybe the supercomputer reads your subconcious and programs your Lyoko avatar as so," Ilene states. "Uh, that's nice, but one question, what's this thing in front of me?" Dani asks pointing at a Kankerlat. "The supercomputer says it's a Kankerlat, wait that's one of things the journal said to avoid! Dani you need to go to a tower due south of you!" Ilene yells. "Dani's gonna need help, so you three get in those scanners, now!" Kenny, Sundra, and Will head for the scannner room. The three are somewhat frightened by the idea, but go regardless. "Transfer Will. Transfer Sundra. Transfer Kenny. Scanner Will. Scanner Sundra. Scanner Kenny. Virtualization." The three are virtualized near Dani. Will is wearing a brown suit with golden patches, and twin katanas in a pack on his back. Sundra is wearing a dark blue suit with a blue earring in her left ear. Kenny is weaing a dark orange suit with a yellow kimono sash on his back. "Katana, huh?" Will says. He grabs one and heads one for the Kankerlat. He his it straight in the Eye of XANA, and it is destroyed. "So if he has katana, then what is my weapon?" Dani asks. In that split second, she fires a laser arrow, which hits a tree. Sundra also forms a blue energy field, and Kenny learns he has tessen fans. "So what other powers do we have?" Will asks. "I'll tell you as soon as you get into that tower," Ilene says. "That structure, south of us right?" Kenny asks. "Yes," Ilene replies. The four enter the tower. "Well for starters, you all have enhanced endurance, acrobatics, and strength. Will in addition to your katanas, you have the ability to triplicate and super sprint. Sundra, you can fly by passing your hands over that star bracelet of yours, and you can petrify enemies. Kenny, you have the ability to alter Lyoko's terrain. Finally, Dani, you have the ability to slow down your enemies," Ilene states. "Cool, but how do we get out of Lyoko?" Will asks. "Hold on. Devirtualize Will. Devirtualize Dani," Ilene says. Dani and Will step out of the scanners and head to the lab. "Devirtualize Sundra. Devirtualize Kenny." The other two step out of the scanners and also return to the lab. The five vow not to tell anyone about Lyoko, and then leave the factory. The next day, afterschool at the lab. "I got your message, Ilene, what is it?" Dani asks. "Well, I went through those journal entries," Ilene began before being interupted by Will. "So what do the entries say?" Will asks. "Well there were fifteen entries," Ilene began before being interupted again. "Were? What happened to them?" Sundra asks. "Ten of the entries are so corrupted, I can't access them, but the other five state that there is a computer program called XANA who activates towers on Lyoko and can unleash choas on Earth, but we can counter it, because the guy who programed the supercomputer said as soon as someone is virtualized on Lyoko, they hold its keys, one that can deactivate towers to counter XANA," Ilene finishes. The other four are in shock. "So what else did the journals say?" Kenny asks. "Well other than that, a superscan, that can detect activated towers on Lyoko, but anything else he's programed is long gone," Ilene sadly states. "So we're all in agreement? We finish the fight against?" Kenny asks to the group. He holds his hand out. "I'm in," Dani states, putting her hand on Kenny's. "Ditto," Sundra says, also putting her hand on Dani's. "Definitely," Will says puting his hand in the center. " You're gonna need a technie," Ilene says putting her hand with others. "3...2....1.... LYOKO WARRIORS!" the group shouts in unison.